wartorn4fandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Magic
Cold Mana At the beginning of each round, do 1 TP damage to each other character within 6 squares of you and gain Mana equal to the TP damage done this way. Weapon Attacks Chill '(''Mysticism, Ranged, Non-Physical) Cost: 2 TP, 1 Mana Damage 1 Range: 6 Effect: If you get at least 2 successes, double the TP cost of all movement the target would make until the end of the round (free movement would cost 1 additional TP). This effect may stack up to 2 times. 'Entomb '(Mysticism, Ranged) Cost: 1 TP, 8 Mana Damage: 4 Range: 5 Effect: If you get at least 4 successes on your attack roll, this attack does 8 TP damage. 'Touch of Winter '(Mysticism, Melee) Cost: 3 TP, X Mana Damage: X/4 per success Range: 1 Effect: X must be a multiple of 4. Until/unless the target is at 0 TP, this attack does TP damage instead of normal damage. Double the damage done by this spell when/once the target is at 0 TP. Spells '''Sapping Cold: Whenever you make any attack, you may pay 2 Mana. If you do, your attack does equivalent TP damage. Rime: You may reduce your Mana draw by 1 each round to cover all spaces within 2 squares of you with ice. Movement onto an icy square costs an additional 1 TP per space for all other characters. Permafrost: Whenever you get four or more successes on a Cold Magic attack, you may pay 2 Mana to reduce the target's maximum TP by 1 until the end of combat or until they die. While this effect persists, increase your Mana draw by 1. This does not stack on a single target. Chillax: '''Whenever you make a Cold Magic attack on a target, you may pay 2 Mana. If you do, you may make an additional Chill attack on any target within range 1 of the original target without paying its cost. '''Chillalagod: '''Whenever you cast Chill, you may pay 3 Mana to make it AoE (range 1 from the target). '''Exhaust: Whenever you do TP damage, if the target is then at 0 TP, you may pay 3 Mana. If you do, at the beginning of the next round, they lose 3 TP, and you gain 3 Mana. Tundra Field: '''At the beginning of each round, you may spend X Mana to add X squares to your Rime field. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Frosty Mana: Increase the TP damage and Mana gain of the Cold Mana ability by 3. Reduce the damage and Mana gain on any given target by the range to that target (to a minimum of 1). '''Perma-Permafrost: '''Permafrost may stack an additional time on one target. '''Frostbite: '''Walking or taking an action on a square affected by Rime causes a loss of 1 HP per square. '''Treacherous Terrain: '''Whenever a character moves onto a Rime square, you may roll Mysticism against their Finesse (opposed check). If you win, they lose 1 HP and immediately end their action.Category:Magic Schools